


A Flight of Kisses

by withdiamonds



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lance gets kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight of Kisses

“Come on, Bass. Now’s your chance. Turn me gay, man.” Chris opens his arms in mocking invitation and Justin laughs. Lance looks around at the rest of them. JC watches Chris thoughtfully, and Joey’s frowning.

Lance shrugs. “Sure. How can I turn down something as tempting as that?” He says it sarcastically, because it’s expected, but really, that’s a good question. How can he?

“You know it, baby,” Chris smirks and advances on Lance, tilting his head up slightly to meet Lance’s mouth in an aggressive kiss that quickly becomes a play for power.

Chris wrenches himself away, and blinks at Lance for a minute, before diving back in for more. Justin laughs again, and Chris snarls against Lance’s lips, “So he’s a fast worker. Shut up and get out, Justin.” He turns his head to glare at the three of them standing there with their mouths open. All three mouths snap shut at the same time, and then it’s just a race to see who can get out the door first.

Chris looks back at Lance and says, “I think I’m almost there, but maybe you’d better try again, just to be sure.”

Lance is happy to comply.

&nbsp

*****

&nbsp

“Mmm,” JC murmurs, “’S nice.”

Lance can barely breathe, and he doesn’t know why JC’s kissing him like this, but he’s afraid he’ll change his mind, so he doesn’t move at all.

JC pulls back, smiling down at Lance, his eyes almost disappearing in his delight. “I'm glad I tried that.” He places one more soft kiss on Lance’s lips before he turns to walk away. “Thanks, man,” he throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

Lance is left staring after him, one hand going to his mouth, wondering if JC would want to do that again sometime.

&nbsp

*****

&nbsp

“Lance, what’re you doing, man?” Joey frowns in confusion.

“I just wanted-” Lance starts. He stops and shakes his head, trying to clear it. “Just once, Joe. Just one time,” he whispers. He makes himself meet Joey’s eyes.

Joey considers him, less drunk than Lance wants him to be. His eyes are kind, and Lance looks away. “Okay,” Joey says, and he lowers his head, kissing Lance softly, and then it’s over.

And now that he’s finally done it, finally asked for this, Lance knows it was a mistake. Now he can’t tell himself anymore that maybe, just maybe…Joey’ll like it.

&nbsp

*****

&nbsp

Lance closes his eyes, letting himself savor the soft lips moving lightly against his. His tongue flicks over gentle curves, touching skin where it’s chapped at the corners. He tastes whiskey, the sweet bite of weed, and underneath it all, he imagines he can find traces of Justin’s aftershave. It’s heady, and he allows himself another taste before he reluctantly pulls away. He licks his lips, trying to keep the flavor of Justin on his tongue for as long as possible.

He forces himself to open his eyes, and when he blinks down at Britney, she smiles back at him.


End file.
